


Game of Gods

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angels, Blood and Injury, Demons, Underworld, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "Well phase one was a success. What now?" Changbin asks looking to Chan."We go for the Crown" Chan answers firmly watching as fires rage on in the distance along with the cries of his dying enemies.WORK IN PROGRESS I HAVEN'T ADDED ANY OF THE STORY YET!!





	Game of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was 100% inspired by everyone's MAMA stage and the tiktoks that came after it. I feel like this work is a little late but since I was busy with school I wasn't really able to appriciate the performaces that they put on. (TBH I'm not mentally ready for Kingdom but I believe no one is.)
> 
> Also Tiktok did this, I watched one too many tiktoks and here we are. 
> 
> Little side note this is my first work on Straykids and the Boyz so please be patient while I firgure my way through this. 
> 
> I really like it when peope leave a comment so if you have a thought pop it in the comments and criticism is welccomed. 
> 
> Thank You!

Changbin walks through the palace gates with Hyunjin and Felix following closely behind him talking about something. Flames rise high on of each pillar next to the gates. Their feet crunh as they walk across the courtyard


End file.
